


Pieces In Between

by MoonlitAshes



Category: Boruto, Boruto: Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Minor Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura Haruno - Freeform, SasuSaku - Freeform, Slow Burn, Time Skips, one shots, sasuke uchiha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitAshes/pseuds/MoonlitAshes
Summary: "It's that darkness inside of you that makes the light so much more precious." A series of one-shots that take place in between "maybe next time" and "my wife is not weak" because I need to see how these two were able to get from point a to point b. Each chapter will be a new moment I try and fit around what canon we have for them.





	1. Devotion

                “Do you know what I meant when I said my sins had nothing to do with you?”  
                Sakura rolled over so she could look at Sasuke. “I thought you meant your sins didn’t include me. That I wasn’t apart of them.”  
                Sasuke stared up at the moon, his body tense and unmoving. “And you waited for me anyway?”  
                “Yes.”  
                “What I should have said was sin has nothing to do with you. My travels were what I deserved. They were lonely and allowed me to reflect on the hurt and pain I was responsible for. That wasn’t a journey for you. You have not sinned on a scale like mine.”  
                Sakura was stunned at his revelation.  
                “Sasuke…”  
                “I have always found it difficult to properly explain my thoughts. My words don't often match up with them.”  
                Sakura had never heard Sasuke explain himself so much before. She felt like she needed to say something. “I have sins of my own. We all do Sasuke. Whether or not they are on a grand scale, they’re still there. I respect your journey and I understand it. I just didn’t want you to think I was an innocent.”  
                Even in the dark of the night Sakura could see his smirk.  
                 "Far more innocent than you think you are.”  
                Sakura sighed. “You know what I mean. If I’m so innocent, then why did you ask me on this redemption mission? Why did you choose this now?” She’d been wondering since he showed up two weeks ago, a few months after he’d helped with Kido and his renegade Anbu. She wondered if he’d chose _her_ , or her familiarity; her comfort.  
                “I promised you I would. You deserve at least one kept promise from me.”  
                _Just one?_   she thought.  
                Sakura didn’t know how to answer him and so the crickets lulled her into a light sleep. She was woken up just a few moments later when Sasuke spoke again.  
                “Naruto may have pulled me from the edge, but you’ve kept me from it.”  
                Her stomach clenched and she fought back tears. How long had she wanted to hear this from him? To hear that her incessance had played a role in his retrieval? How hard had she fought to keep him away from the darkness? She had given it her all and even when he swore to her he'd never come back, even when he showed her with his cruelty and malice, she still fought for him. Even when she knew she should stop, she still fought for him. She would always fight to keep him in the light, but she knew with all of her heart that that fight was over. Sasuke had chosen his side and it made her heart soar to know he found his way back to them. Back to her. Her thoughts scattered to the wind when Sasuke continued with his confessions.   
                “You and Naruto believed in me in ways I didn’t know faith could be used.”  
                She thought carefully about her response. Desperate to hide her emotions, afraid he could close back up, Sakura said, “Devotion Sasuke. That Faith in you came from devotion.”  
                The breeze picked up and though the night was warm and humid, Sakura shivered in its wake.  
                “Thank you for your devotion, Sakura.”  
                She closed her eyes and said, “Thank you for being worth it.”  
                This time, he rolled over to look at her, his dark eyes boring into her own. “Am I?”  
                Tentatively, she reached forward and laid her hand against his cheek. “I’ve always thought so.”  
                They fell asleep that way, facing each other, starting to mend despite devastation.  


	2. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Sakura find themselves in an awkward spot.

The rain poured down with a vengeance. Though not unfamiliar with hardships on the road, the two decided to seek a nearby inn for the night. They’d already been traveling for a few months, and one good night’s rest could only benefit them. Drenched nearly to the bone, Sasuke and Sakura dripped at the front desk, startling the small older woman manning the counter.   
                “Goodness! You two look like you were on the wrong side of a flood! Let me get you some towels and then we’ll sort you out a room.” Sasuke nodded in appreciation and Sakura sighed in relief.   
                _What I wouldn’t give for some ramen. Naruto would have a fit if he knew.  
                _ Sakura moved closer to a lit fireplace. She tugged on Sasuke’s sleeve and ignoring the look of mild annoyance on his face, pulled him along with her.   
                “Hand me your jacket,” she told him.   
                “Why,” he side-eyed her. Mirroring his look, Sakura answered in an equally irritated tone.  
                “So I can dry it by the fire.”  
                Complying, he handed her the sopping material. She stepped outside to wring out their garments. When she returned she stifled a laugh as the innkeeper swaddled Sasuke in an enormous blanket. Promptly, she ushered Sakura into the open space next to Sasuke, forcing the two together.   
                “You make a lovely couple,” their captor said. “I have a room that’s nearly ready for you! You two warm yourselves up and when you’ve dried up, we’ll get you situated.”  
                Surprised Sasuke hadn’t immediately corrected her, Sakura began to. “Oh we’re not-.”  
                Sasuke interrupted her. “Thank you.”  
                Sakura blushed and looked down. _What? Sasuke must be exhausted to have let that slide._ Still though, she leaned against Sasuke’s side, enjoying his warmth. She stilled when he leaned into her as well. They’d grown closer over the past few months since they had departed the village, but anytime Sasuke showed affection it took her breath away. It had started in small ways, glances when he thought she wasn’t looking, his hand brushing against hers far more frequently. They’d never discussed this part of their relationship before. Sakura agreed to come with Sasuke because she had hoped a part of him needed her. She hadn’t realized she was right. They may not have discussed it, but even Sakura could tell a part of Sasuke had needed her all along. She watched him come to life outside of the haunted halls of Konoha. Being away from the village brought out a side to Sasuke that she hadn’t seen since they were children. Maybe she’d never seen this side of him, almost carefree if not for the hallowed look in his eyes she caught a glimpse of every now and again. At those times she wondered what memory crossed his mind; what invasive thought and what caused it.   
                When she agreed to come with him, she had wondered what exactly journeying with Sasuke meant. Of course she hoped it would bring them closer, but what would the day to day be like? She never realized he spent his time helping passerby’s and local villages. She was able to aid with her medical prowess and together they formed the type of team she had always wanted them to be.   
                She hadn’t realized she had drifted into sleep and before she knew it, Sasuke gently shook her awake. “The woman is coming to take us to our room.” Stretching, she stood and began to fold the blanket, stopping only when Sasuke laid his hand on her shoulder.   
                “Thank you, Sakura.”   
                Tilting her head, she smiled albeit confusedly. “For what?”  
                Before he could answer her, the innkeeper returned. She ushered them both to follow her and introduced herself as Akane. Wondering what Sasuke could possibly have been thanking her for, Sakura snuck glances at him out of the corner of her eye and each time she could have sworn he was doing the same. Akane stopped and fussed with her keys, leading them into a cozy room. Immediately, Sakura noticed the single queen sized bed in the center. Surely Sasuke would correct her now?  
                “Thank you for your hospitality,” he said. Akane left them there, Sakura staring dumbfounded.   
                “Are you alright,” Sasuke asked her.   
                “I was going to ask you the same thing! Are you aware there’s only one bed? And you let Akane think we were together.”  
                Sasuke looked away and down to the ground. “I was going to sleep on the floor. I just didn’t want to put Akane through any more trouble.”  
                Sakura crossed her arms and walked to stand in front of Sasuke. “You’re not sleeping on the floor. I’ve slept by your side for months now. Maybe I overreacted about the bed thing. But can you blame me?”  
                He looked up at her, his mismatched eyes glinting in the dark. “What do you mean?”  
                “I mean that we’ve never been on a proper date, but we sleep by each others sides every night. We’re sharing a bed, and we’re letting innocent elders think that we’re together.”  
                Still not meeting her eyes, Sasuke mumbled something that sounded like “Are we not?”  
                Sakura’s jaw dropped. Had he just said he considered them a couple? Sure things had been changing between them lately, she couldn’t deny that. She embraced those changes too. Nothing about them was conventional either. Their coming together happened only after years of misery and heartache after all. But still, a vital part of Sakura wanted at least a bit of conventionality.   
                “If you see us as a couple, then so do I. You already know how I feel for you Sasuke, and how long I have felt for you. But I’ve never heard that from you before, and I know that confessions and speeches are not in your repertoire. A date might be nice. Even a small one. One I know is happening.”  
                Sasuke moved to the edge of the bed, still quiet. Sakura hoped she hadn’t crossed some line with him, but if he was going to go around telling people they were together, then something had to change. Even if it was just between them. She watched him struggle with what to say and decided to give him a reprieve.  
                “We should get some sleep. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. We have plenty of time to talk about whatever we want to talk about.”  
                She went to lay down, when Sasuke reached for her wrist, holding her in place.   
                “I’d like to sleep on the left side.”  
                Confused, she obliged. Ever since they had started this journey together, Sasuke had slept on the right side. She never questioned it; it had never seemed important. It wasn’t until she lay on the bed that her heart began to race and her breath hitched as Sasuke extended his right arm and pulled her close to him.   
                “I don’t know how to do any of this Sakura.”  
                He had switched sides so he could hold her. He hadn’t known what to say, but he switched the side he slept on so that he could hold her with his only arm. Tears pricked Sakura’s eyes and she did everything she could to make sure they didn’t spill. She didn’t want to make Sasuke anymore uncomfortable than he already might be.   
                She reached up and touched the tips of her fingers to his cheek. “You’re doing a wonderful job, anata.”  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a first date chapter coming soon! It will be a direct continuation of this chapter, so I guess they won't all be one shots? Again, this story is my first fan fic work in such a long time. I hope I'm doing justice to the SasuSaku community!


	3. Chapter .5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thank you, Sasuke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the first date chapter is still in the works, but I decided to write this bit here. I've wanted to know how Sasuke asked Sakura to come with him, and this just spat itself out at 3 in the morning. If there are copious amounts of errors, blame the early morning and lack of sleep. It its bad, blame the latter as well. 
> 
> As always, I appreciate your thoughts!

_Maybe next time.  
  
_ …Next time. How long was she supposed to wait? It had been two years already, and still she was waiting for him. It seemed like that had been all she’d ever done. Waiting and waiting and waiting. Waiting for him to find his revenge. Waiting for him to find himself. Waiting for him to see her. How much waiting can one person do before it becomes their legacy? Would she be known as the woman who waited? Who makes someone wait for two entire years? And what did next time even mean, really? All of these thoughts consumed her while she stood on her balcony, gazing at the moon.  
                  
  
  
She had to laugh at that. The moon. There she was, helping to save the world from a collapsing moon and he had been in Konoha the whole time. It had to be a cosmic prank. But then, why hadn’t he waited? Surely someone told him she was gone, off on a detrimental mission. And yet, she returned to an earth where he had come and gone, a phantom in the night. To hear he had returned and left her alone once again nearly broke her heart. And yet still, she waited.   
                 
“Hey, Sakura!”   
  
                She looked down to the ground where Naruto and Hinata stood, hand in hand. At least the moon had brought them together. “Ah, are you guys on a date,” she asked, grinning ear to ear.   
  
                Naruto rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. “Yeah sorta. Actually, we’re getting married!”  
  
                Sakura gasped. “I’ll be right down!”  
  
                _Married?_ She could hardly believe it. Naruto getting married? _Before me?_ She shook the self loathing away. How selfish was she? Now was a time to be happy at the love two of her dear friends had found, not a time to reflect on her own poor choice in love. She ran outside and threw her arms around the pair of them. “I am so happy for you both,” she whispered. Stepping back, she looked to Naruto. “You have come so far, Naruto. Look at all you’ve accomplished! I’m just so proud of you,” she said, her eyes beginning to tear up. Sometimes it was hard not to see the annoying little boy she had grown up with. In his place was a man now, a man who had saved the world more than once. _Who would have thought we would be in this place? Safe. Happy._  
  
                Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, blushing. “Nah, Sakura. I’m still just me.”  
  
                Sakura chuckled. “That you are.”  
  
                Hinata smiled, and asked, “We were on our way to celebrate. Ramen at Ihiraku, naturally. Would you like to join us?”  
  
                She thought about it, going with them. Celebrating their love. But she held back. Thinking about Sasuke had put her in a sour mood.   
  
                “Sakura, do what makes you happy,” Naruto said, suddenly serious.  
  
                “Of course I would be happy to go with you two!”  
  
                “That’s not what I meant,” he said.   
  
                “Naruto…”  
  
                “Come on Hinata. Let’s go just you and me. Sakura has a lot of thinking to do.”  
  
                Hinata stood stunned as Naruto practically dragged her away. Sakura blanched as she heard Naruto whisper loudly something about Sasuke.   
  
                _Oh you have GOT to be kidding me!  
  
                _With a roll of her eyes, Sakura turned on her heel and headed back into her home.   
  
                “Do what makes you happy, Sakura,” she mocked aloud. “Well, I am happy so joke’s on you. I’m happy as a clam! I love waiting for around for someone to want me back. Love it! It’s my favorite thing to do. I’m not just happy, I’m ecstatic. And not at all bitter,” she ranted on.   
  
                With a huff, she threw herself onto her sofa. When had she become so bitter? She hadn’t realized just how much this was eating away at her. Two years ago she thought that she and Sasuke were finally travelling down the same road together. Yet, here she sat, alone while Sasuke travelled down the road without her. Why was she still bothering waiting for the man who had told her time and time again she wasn’t the one for him?  
  
                _Thank you Sakura.  
  
                _That was why. That simple thank you had become something so much more to her over the years, more to him too, she thought. Packed inside those two words, lay the promise of someday. At least, that was what she heard. She hoped she wasn’t delusional. She waited for him because she truly believed he would be ready to open his heart to her, someday. She felt it in his thank you. She felt it in her own open heart.   
  
                A knock on her door dragged her away from her inner demons.   
  
                “Naruto, I told you I would come, and you’re the one kicked me out,” she called, opening the door.   
  
                She gasped, fighting for words. “Welcome home, Sasuke!”  
  
                “I’m back, Sakura. Are you alright?”  
  
                She blinked. “What?”  
  
                “You were taken, and I wanted to know if you were alright.”  
  
                She squinted. “Yes, I’m alright. I mean, that was a few months ago, but I’m okay now. Thank you.”  
  
                He nodded. “I wanted to see you after it happened, but there were still loose ends to tie up that Kido left behind. They’re all done now.”  
  
                Still shocked that Sasuke was there, in her doorway, inquiring after her wellbeing, Sakura opened the door wider. “Do you want to come in? I’m sure you’re exhausted.”  
  
                He nodded, and stepped inside.   
  
                _Sasuke is in your house. You were just thinking about how pathetic you were still waiting around for him, and he is in your house. Sakura, he’s in your house.  
  
                _“So, you took care of the rest of Kido’s operation?”  
  
                He nodded. “I didn’t want anything else coming for you because of me.”  
  
                She struggled for words. “Everything worked out, in the end. I don’t blame you for what happened. He was just misguided. He wanted you, and thought I was the way to do it.”  
  
                Sasuke shrugged. “Well he wasn’t wrong. I’m sorry it took so long for me to get to you. By the time I showed up, there was only a few renegades in the area. I’m guessing that was thanks to you?”  
  
                She nodded, still in awe he was even there. “What do you mean, he wasn’t wrong?”  
  
                He stared at her in a way that almost made her shiver. She took in his wild appearance. His hair was tied back in a way she’d never seen him do before, his face slightly unshaven. She blanked as he ignored her question. “I’ve finished erasing them from existence. There’s no one left to threaten what I care about anymore.” Or maybe he didn’t ignore her. _Care? Care about?  
  
_ Unsure of how to respond, she did what any good hostess would do.  
  
                “Do you want some water? Or tea? Or maybe something to eat?”  
  
                _Sasuke just said he cared about you. Sasuke hunted down your would-be killers and is in your house telling you he cares about you.  
  
                _“Water, please.”  
  
                She walked into her kitchen and in almost a haze, poured him a glass. He looked uncomfortable.   
  
                “Sasuke, why are you here? Don’t misunderstand, I’m glad you’re here. I’ve been worried about you. It’s been two years, without a word.”  
  
                “I told you I would be back. I was on my way when Kido struck, so that derailed me, but I’ve finished with that now.”  
  
                He had her there. He did promise he’d be back. She just thought it would have been a lot sooner. “I’m glad you’re back,” she repeated.   
  
                “I don’t feel ready to be,” he said.   
  
                “What do you mean?”  
  
                “I don’t know.” She raised an eyebrow. Sasuke was never unsure.   
  
                “If you still need to travel, I understand. I wish you didn’t need to, but if you do, I understand.”  
  
                The stare came back, and Sakura felt exposed in his gaze.   
  
                “Would you come with me if I did?”  
  
                Her entire being felt like it was on fire now. “Me? You want me to come with you?”  
  
                He nodded once. She struggled to answer him in the way she wanted. On the one hand, she had responsibilities in the village; the hospital, her friends, her family. And on the other hand, there was Sasuke, asking her to leave it all behind to come with him. It took her breath away when she thought about it. So many years ago, she had stood in the entrance of the village, begging for him to let her into his world. _Thank you, Sakura._ And here she stood, him asking her to come with him, to be by his side while he travelled the world.   
  
                Of course, she knew her answer. “Thank you, Sasuke.” She could have sworn she saw him smile. _  
_  
                __  
  
  
  
                  
               

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fan fiction in a really really long time, so please let me know if I've gotten their voices written okay!


End file.
